Devices launched by submarines or other vessels that are meant to rise to the ocean surface must at some point scuttle so as not to disclose the presence of the submarine, for example. Current scuttle technology employs metallic scuttle components that produce hydrogen gas when exposed to water. This presents an explosion hazard on board a submarine or other vessel. Prior attempts employ metallic washers that are hazardous and cannot withstand large hydrostatic pressures.